A Staircase and A Song
by notalonepopular
Summary: Kurt Hummel was excited to start his new job as a music teacher at Dalton Academy. What he had not expected was the strikingly handsome English teacher that came along with it.
1. I'll Cover You

A Staircase and A Song (OS)

Kurt Hummel walked through the doors of Dalton Academy with a spring in his step. He lucked out when he landed the job as Music Teacher at the all-boys private school. At 25 the blue eyed man had just finished his teaching degree at NYU and moved back to Ohio to teach.

The man's main reason for coming back to Ohio to teach instead of New York was to help the students. As a high school student he was taunted and bullied every day and Kurt wanted to make sure that no other kid has to go through what he did. Being in the hallways of a school as an authority figure, Kurt could stop locker shoving, name calling, and even the occasional slushy. Especially in a place like Ohio, where ignorance reigns free and wild. But Dalton had a 0 tolerance bullying rule, so it shouldn't be much of an issue for the students.

As Kurt twisted his way through the halls of Dalton, he watched the students around him. They were all clad in matching uniforms consisting of grey slacks and navy blazers. The boys were interacting playfully with each other and there was no one that the teacher could see without a smile on their face. It warmed Kurt's heart and he could tell how enjoyable the environment is at the private school compared to his own high school experience at McKinley.

There was a daunting spiral staircase next to where Kurt stopped to consult his map. Looking around he couldn't find anything that could help him locate his class room. Glancing up Kurt watched as a teacher much like himself came rushing down the stairs.

Kurt reached a hand out to the man's arm and stopped him. "Excuse me, I'm new here and I'm a little lost."

The man stopped and looked at Kurt his breath catching. Kurt was staring into the most gorgeous amber eyes he had ever seen and taking one look at the owner, Kurt practically swooned. The amber eyes raked themselves over Kurt and Kurt did the same. The man had curly dark hair that was tamed back, with too much gel in Kurt's opinion, and he had a chiseled face that made him look like a Greek god. The man was simply striking.

A smile grew on the mystery man's face and he held his hand out for Kurt to take. "My name's Blaine Anderson. The school is a little complicated to navigate at first, I got lost quite a few times myself. Allow me to show you around...?"

Kurt's heart skipped a best when he heard Blaine speak, and he stuttered over his words. "M-my names-s K-k-Kurt." He coughed, getting his mind back on track. "Kurt Hummel. I'm the new music teacher."

"Hello there Kurt Hummel. Shall I show you the way to your classroom? I know a shortcut."

"Sure." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Come on." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him through the mass of students. A blush arose on Kurt's face and he carried on, and it wasn't from rushed pace they were traveling. The pair stopped in front of a locked door at the end of a long corridor and Blaine looked up at Kurt expectantly with his head tilted to the side, asking a silent question as to say 'Key?'

"Oh, right." Kurt let out a small giggle and took his newly acquired set of keys from his satchel. Slipping the right key into the lock and opening the door, Kurt made a once over of his classroom. It was bigger than he expected, with a large open space that held a baby grand piano and desks in a circle on the outside walls of the room. There was a blackboard and a whiteboard on the far side of the music room with Kurt's desk sitting in front of them.

"Wow. I didn't expect the room to be like this."

"I actually didn't either the first time I saw this room. Beats my little, dusty room down in the English wing." Blaine replied, moving into the room and taking a seat on top of Kurt's empty desk.

Kurt walked across the room and sat gingerly down into the chair that went along with his desk and leaned his elbows onto the table. "So, Mr. Anderson, how long have you been teaching?"

"Call me Blaine. Please." Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgement. "This is my second year. I started here at Dalton last year. I'm actually an alumni. I came for my last three years of high school to Dalton. It's always been my home away from home. How about you?"

"Well this is my first year actually. And my first day if you haven't already guessed. I'm a little worried." Kurt admitted with a shy smile. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone. It's probably one of my biggest fears. But, I sadly did not attend an all-boys private school as a teen, so I have to get used to this kind of environment. I went to McKinley High in Lima. Do you know it?"

A spark lit up in Blaine's eyes. "Oh yeah! We competed against their glee club, the New Directions?"

"No way! I was a member of New Directions! You were in the Warblers?"

"I was their lead singer all three years I came here! I loved those days." Blaine's smile faded a little bit, but he quickly returned back to his grinning self. "If I remember correctly, we tied once and all the other times you guys kicked our asses."

"Well yeah of course. We did win nationals in my senior year after all." Kurt allowed a teasing tone to take over and hoped he wasn't being too forward with his new co-worker. Blaine just flashed him a smile and hummed in agreement.

"Since you're bragging so much about being a national award winning show choir member, how about you give me a little demonstration?"

Kurt just smirked. "Gladly, if the Warbler's ex-lead will join me."

"You're lucky I have an empty first period and that you're cute." Kurt blushed at Blaine's offhand comment and proceeded to take out the sheet music he had brought along with him for his classes. Glancing through them, he found the perfect song that would work well for their voices and one that could be turned into a flirty duet to test just exactly where Blaine's boundaries lie. "Aha, here we go. I bet money that you know this song, so just listen."

Kurt stood up from his spot and perched himself on the piano bench before starting off the melody. Upon hearing it, Blaine's interest peaked and he laughed when he recognized the song right away. Kurt's voice rang out on the opening lyrics.

_Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

Blaine joined in the song and Kurt found himself a little surprised at the other teacher's voice. It was strong and sweet and Kurt could see how Blaine could have been the Warbler's lead singer. Blaine came up next to Kurt and took his hand, putting a stop to the accompaniment, but continuing on all the same.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat

Kurt took over the lead once more for a line before handing it off to Blaine. The pair was shamelessly dancing in the open space of the classroom, with only their voices as guides and continued to shoot each other flirty looks from their places.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

Kurt stopped dancing in front of Blaine and pulled his hands into his own, staring into the honey coloured eyes as they harmonized together.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life_

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

Kurt fought to pull his eyes away from Blaine's as he paused his singing, allowing Blaine to carry on and overlapping with his respected lines. The blue eyed man tried to suppress a blush from coming up on his cheeks and turned his head away to hide if from the very attractive man singing a love song to him. If only Blaine could know what was going on in Kurt's head as they moved around the room. And if only Kurt could find out if Blaine was even gay for God's sake. If he had confirmation, he wouldn't be as hesitant as he was.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired_

_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

Blaine drew Kurt towards him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle holding him in place. Kurt felt his own arms wrapping around Blaine's neck and almost sighed in content.

_Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

Both men laughed as their last notes rang out in the empty room. Neither one of them making a move to get out of the others grasp, both of them happy with where they were. Inches separated them, and Kurt knew in his mind for some reason that he never wanted to leave Blaine's arms. The thought both scared him and enthralled him at the same time.

Kurt had always dreamed of finding the one person in the world that would be his best friend and his lover. He had never given up hope that one day he might find that one other man who could love him and let Kurt love him in return. He never gave up hope that there was someone else out there in the world that was waiting for someone like him. That hope was what got Kurt through every bad day in high school and through university in New York when he felt alone in the world. Being in Blaine's arms at that moment left flashes across his mind of endless date nights, waking up in the morning to the soft locks of curly hair, passionate kisses and moments stolen in the day.

A voice broke him out of his fantasies and Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring down at him with a soft smile and a curious look. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute there." Kurt said returning Blaine's smile.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all." Kurt tried to hide the obvious blush, but one look at Blaine's face told him he didn't manage to do so. "Well maybe I do have one little question."

"Shoot, I'll answer anything you ask." Blaine's smile never faltered once which gave Kurt the courage to ask him what had been burning in his head since he met Blaine 10 minutes ago.

"Are you gay Blaine?"

Blaine locked his eyes onto Kurt's and Kurt had to try hard not to look away from the passion and desire that he saw swimming in the other man's eyes. "Yeah I'm gay. And not to be rude or presumptuous, but I'm guessing you are also."

Kurt just nodded in response, not having enough air at the moment to respond intelligently. Blaine kept going on with his sentence and Kurt caught only the end, after relieving himself from the shock. "… so will you go out with me tonight?"

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"I was saying that I think you are very attractive and if you will let me, I'd be honored to take you out to dinner with me tonight."

Kurt let the offer sink in as he mulled over his answer. Blaine already seemed to be so perfect to Kurt and he didn't want to stop any interaction he could possibly have. Nor did he want to mess anything up. But courage took over and Kurt went with his gut answering the question.

"Blaine Anderson, English teacher extraordinaire, or so I'm guessing." Kurt sent Blaine a wink. "I would love to accompany you out tonight."


	2. Perfect

A Staircase and a Song Ch. 2

Once Blaine left the music room to return to his own classroom, Kurt leaned up against the piano and attempted to catch his breath. The day had barely started and Kurt was already feeling ecstatic. He couldn't wait to get home and prepare for his date with Blaine. The pair of teachers made plans to meet up at a small restaurant just outside of Westerville at 6pm. The blue eyed man's head was still reeling with thoughts of the gorgeous English teacher. The song they sang let sparks fly and Kurt felt something he had never experienced before in the short time he was in Blaine's presence. The thought scared and thrilled him at the same time. It was electric and would keep him going all day long.

As the bell rang for second period to start, Kurt snapped back into his mind set and went to open the door to welcome the students into his class. A few boys had already come in and taken their seats around the large room. Slowly the seats filled and Kurt watched as his students interacted. When the final student walked in, barely a second before the bell, he appraised Kurt up and down which made the older man feel very uncomfortable. If he were in high school still, he would be deeply flattered by being checked out, as the student who did so wasn't that bad looking with piercing green eyes and a cocky smile. But Kurt wasn't in high school anymore and the looks he was receiving were inappropriate.

When the bell rang, Kurt approached the front of the room where all the desks faced and started the class. "Good morning everyone. My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be your new music teacher for the semester. I just graduated from NYU and moved back here from New York. I went to school in Lima and I just turned 25. I would like to get to know all of you and I'll hopefully get a grasp on all of your names pretty soon, so I apologize now if I forget or mix anyone up."

Before Kurt could finish the same student who had checked him out walking into the room, spoke up from his seat in the back. "There's no way you'll be forgetting my name sugar, seeing as you will be screaming it pretty soon." A few laughs resounded around the classroom while other students looked on at their teacher with shock written on their faces.

"Excuse me. But can you please stand up right now, I would like to see your face properly before I tell you what I think." The boy stood up and put his hands in his pockets slouching while doing so. "I don't even know your name and you are already getting on my final nerves. I am your teacher. That is all I will ever be. Now if you can state your name, I'd like to know who has the balls in this classroom to blatantly disrespect me on the first day of lessons." Kurt could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as he said every word and the giant grin that framed the smartasses face was taunting the teacher. He was tall like Kurt, which he hadn't noticed before and you could tell with one glance that he had an air of arrogance surrounding him and Kurt could feel the hatred boiling in his veins.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe. Can I call you Kurt? I'd like to know you on a more personal level, if I can." The look on Sebastian's face was made to be slapped off, but as a teacher Kurt couldn't do anything about it. So instead of getting physical with the annoying asshole, Kurt resorted to his old ways.

"It's Mr. Hummel to you and every other student. From one look I can tell you're an arrogant bastard and I will not enjoy you being in my class. I also do not enjoy the way you are speaking to me. If you plan to do well this year in this class, I'd learn to shut your abnormally large mouth and not disturb my class. I will not hesitate to report you to the administration and I will not be opposed to kicking you out of my classroom. So right now, sit down, shut up and let me teach my class." Sebastian's smirk was wiped off his face and he gingerly took a seat with an embarrassed look.

"As for the rest of you, if I ever hear you being disrespectful to another student, teacher, or myself, I will not take it lightly. You boys are in your senior year. This time next year, you will be out in the real world and it is a hell of a lot different than high school. Here, you can hide behind masks and no one cares. But once you're gone, nothing will ever be the same. So sure, make rude comments and gestures now while you can. But don't you dare do it to me or in front of me, because I will not stand for it. This doesn't just apply to Mr. Smythe over there, but to everyone. I am not the kind of teacher that you can bully and push around. I'm not strict, but I do have rules that must be followed. I can only make you enjoy this class and have fun if you let me. Now, if I can I would like to start the lesson. But first, I have to take attendance. Don't even think about switching names either."

Kurt got through his class without any more problems and the rest of the day went much better than his first class had gone. He generally had good groups of students. His 3 classes that day we're following pretty simple curriculums that Kurt didn't need much prep for them. By the time the final bell of the day rung, Kurt was ready to get home and move on with his night. By 4 o'clock, Kurt was walking out of the school and to his car.

It was a short drive from the school to his small house. He lived in a 3 bedroom house on a quiet street that suited him very well. The spacious rooms were just perfect for him and he couldn't be happier. While in New York he had shared an apartment with Rachel and that itself was one hell of a ride. Kurt was very happy finally living on his own and having the solitude he loves so much.

Browsing his closet, Kurt was stuck on what to wear. He decided to take a quick shower first. He went through his normal routine and soon enough it was 5 and he had an hour to pick out an outfit and leave to make it to the restaurant on time. Getting frustrated when he couldn't pick anything, Kurt got out his phone and dialed the one person he knew could help him.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking. How can I help you?"

"Really, Rach? Did you not look at the caller ID?" The teasing in his tone did not go amiss and Rachel laughed on the other end.

"I've been busy all day and I've been getting calls out of nowhere! So honey, how was your first day?" Rachel was still back in New York working as a PA to a Broadway director, still hoping to get her big break. She was sad to see Kurt go, but she knew it was what he had to do. Rachel Berry had definitely grown up from her times back in high school.

"It was good! Really good actually. In fact I met someone while at the school today."

"Oh god, please tell me it isn't a student. I don't need you becoming the next Sandy Ryerson."

Kurt just chuckled at the memory of their first Glee club coach. "No, no. He's another teacher, although I did have a run in with an arrogant son of a bitch student, but that's a story for another day. His name is Blaine and he teaches English. He's perfect Rach. He showed me around the school and made sure I was settled into my classroom and then we sang 'I'll Cover You' together and then he asked me out on a date tonight and I just don't know what to wear. I need your help. Desperately."

"That's so sweet Kurt! I do hope you have a good time! You'll have to call me tomorrow with all the details! Now for what you need to wear…" Rachel then went on to describe the most fabulous outfit that made Kurt proud. Her fashion sense had improved greatly from living in New York and Kurt was grateful for it. Half an hour later, Kurt was dressed in his tightest pair of skinny jeans, a baby blue oxford that brought out his eyes, and his white Doc Martens. He double checked he had his keys, phone and wallet and he was finally ready to leave.

He made his way to the restaurant across town and made it with barely a minute to spare. Blaine was already waiting outside the doors and Kurt's face lite up in a smile at the sight. Blaine was dressed to the nines in tight fighting black slacks with a white oxford shirt and a red cardigan. Finishing the outfit was a deep red bowtie to match. Kurt could feel his heart leap at his dates appearance and he knew he was in for a good night.

Blaine broke the silence when he spoke into the night air. "Hey you. You look great!"

"Hey, you look amazing too." Kurt blushed and stopped walking in front of Blaine. The other man reached out and took Kurt's hand to lead him into the restaurant. The pair walked through the front doors and were promptly shown to a small, cozy booth near the back of the room. They ordered their drinks and meals and the waitress left them to their own accord.

"So, how was your first day Kurt?" Blaine asked, leaning his elbows onto the table and with a sly grin on his face.

"It went really well. Better than I expected. But can I ask you a question?" The thought of Sebastian came into Kurt's head and he had to ask the other teacher if he's ever encountered him before. Blaine nodded his head and he continued. "Do you know a student by the name of Sebastian Smythe?"

As soon as the name came out of Kurt's mouth, Blaine made a face of disgust mixed with pity. "Oh God. Tell me he's not in one of your classes. That kid is a jackass. He was in my English class last year and I wanted to punch him so many times."

"Well then I'm in for a treat. He's in my last period class. Another question, did he ever come on to you? Like flirt and make inappropriate comments."

Blaine groaned. "All the fucking time. I got so tired of it. It annoyed me from the moment he uttered his first word. He doesn't understand there's a line you do not cross. Especially when it comes to your older teachers."

"I kinda gave him shit in front of the whole class." Kurt blushed. "He was making passes at me and I was done with it. I may have been a bit harsh but he needed to learn his place in my class and if that didn't happen on the first day then I don't know if it would of worked later on in the semester."

"Wow Mr. Hummel. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Blaine winked and Kurt's blush intensified.

Their food came before Kurt could make a retort and they dived into their meals, making small talk about their pasts as they ate. Kurt learned that Blaine had an older brother Cooper. Blaine learned that Kurt had a step brother named Finn. Little details were passed around the table and soon the pair were talking and laughing like best friends. Better yet, like lovers.

As their plates were being taken away, Blaine leaned his elbows on the table and stared directly in Kurt's eyes. Kurt mirrored his position and felt the heat and passion passing through both of the men. Blaine sighed then started to speak. "You have the most gorgeous eyes Kurt Hummel."

"And you're just plain gorgeous Blaine Anderson."

This time it was Blaine's turn to blush and Kurt reveled in the fact he could make the other man do so. The curly haired man signalled the waitress to bring over the cheque and slid his card in before Kurt could ever take his wallet out.

"Hey! You should let me at least pay for half."

"Nope. This is a date and I asked you out, so I pay. Next time you ask me and then you can pay." Blaine shot him another wicked wink and Kurt thought he could melt. Before he could jump the other man out of sexual frustration, Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's coat to help him put it on like a gentleman.

Kurt turned with a smile. "Aren't you just Mr. Dapper tonight."

"If you let me, I'll show you how I can be Mr. Dapper every night." The blush was back on both teachers faces at Blaine's boldness and then the two burst out laughing.

Blaine slipped his own coat on and grabbed Kurt's hand to walk with him out of the restaurant. They stopped at Kurt's car and he leaned up against it starring at the smile that lite up Blaine's face.

"I had an amazing time tonight Blaine."

"Me too. Kurt, would you mind terribly if I kissed you right now?"

"Oh I would definitely mind terribly." Kurt stated sarcastically. Blaine made a little eye roll and slowly leaned in to press his lips softly against Kurt's. Both men worked their mouths in sync and Kurt couldn't remember a more perfect embrace. Blaine leaned back and then pressed another soft peck to Kurt's lips with a whispered "Goodnight Kurt."

The blue eyed man watched as Blaine walked across the parking lot to his own car and only got into the driver's seat when Blaine was fully out of sight. The drive home for Kurt was effortless and filled with thoughts of his date. Kurt didn't even realize when he got home and sat on his couch with his phone out and dialed his best friends number.

"So, how was it Kurt?" Rachel responded as soon as she answered the phone.

"Rach, he is perfect."


End file.
